The Worst Birthday Ever
by Sonicfangamer2-Daniel the Fox
Summary: June 23, 2013. World famous hero Sonic the Hedgehog turns 22 on this day! But when they receive 2 certain video games from Eggman, this day was going to be pretty bad for them.
1. Happy Birthday Sonic!

**AN - This story is based of someone else's story. I forgot what the story was called, and who wrote it, so if anything written here is very similar to the other story, I apologize.**

**Also, just to make things clear, the voices of the characters in the "Real world" are the current voice actors (Roger Craig Smith, Kate Higgins, Kirk Thornton, etc.)  
**

* * *

**The Worst Birthday Ever - Chapter 1**

June 23, 2013. World famous hero Sonic the Hedgehog turns 22 on this day! But little did he and his friends know, this day was going to be pretty bad for them.

*Ding dong!*

"I'll get it!" said Miles 'Tails' Prower, Sonic's brother-like companion.  
He opens the door to find a black hedgehog with red streaks and a silver fuzzy hedgehog. The black hedgehog was holding a fairly big present with a red bow.  
"Oh, hey Shadow and Silver! I guess you want to wish Sonic a happy birthday as well?"  
Silver replies, "Oh, we do want to, but this present is from someone else." "Someone else?" "Dr. Eggman wants to say happy birthday as well." says Shadow.

"Eggman?" Sonic said as he came down the stairs. "Are you sure if that present's not a bomb or something?" "Read this card, and see for yourself." Silver hands a birthday card over to Sonic. It turned out to be a voice message.

"_Dear Birthday Boy,_

_ While I was walking around plotting my next scheme to finally destroy you, I came across something that is interesting. Apparently some other planet managed to hear about some of your adventures, and they decided to make some video games about them. You were a big hit there. However, after some years, the quality of the games became rather... questionable._

_ I've managed to get a hold on the two games that were considered the worst of them. A game simply called "Sonic The Hedgehog", and a game called "Sonic the Hedgehog Genesis", probably because it's a port of the first game they made about you which was made for something called the "Sega Genesis". In this gift, there are the two games, and there's a gaming console which will play both games. I've also sent Shadow and Silver because the "Sonic the Hedgehog" game is focused on you three._

_ Enjoy the games, and Happy Birthday Sonic.  
~Dr. Ivo Robotnik"_

"Heh. Bad video games? Is that really Eggman's plot to defeat me? Tails, set up the console. I'm up for whatever Egghead's got to throw at me."

"I'm on it!" Tails then took the present and went into the living room.


	2. The Nightmare Begins!

**AN: The nightmare begins! Here's a little key to what's going on.  
**Normal text is what's going on with Sonic and co. _Italic text is what's going on in the game._

* * *

The Worst Birthday Ever - Chapter 2

After about 10 minutes, Eggman's gaming console was set up. Chairs were set up in the living room, the curtains were closed, and everyone was ready to play the games.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and some others were gathering up around the TV. Tails then puts in the "Sonic the Hedgehog" game disk into the console and boots it up.  
_The Sega logo appears, as well as logos from some other companies, and then the title screen appears._

"This doesn't look too bad. The music sounds epic!" Sonic says.  
"By the way, there's a pause button on the controller. Pushing that pauses the game right in its tracks, like what an emulator would do." Tails tells Sonic.

_Sonic presses Start and gets to the episode select screen._

Tails says "I think you should pick yourself, since you're the main star."  
"I guess so."

_The Sonic episode is selected, and the first cutscene loads._

_A celebration is happening in the beautiful city of Soleanna, a boat carrying Princess Elise comes up from underneath a bridge to a center island._

"Wait, I thought this was a Sonic game, not Final Fantasy..." Silver joked.  
"Silver, Final Fantasy isn't the only series to have cutscenes of this quality." Amy replied.

_As the boat arrives, Elise walks onto the island and is given a torch. As she looks at it, she appears terrified of the flame. Then suddenly flames erupt above the rivers as Elise is flung through the air._

"Hm... I'm liking this game already." Shadow says.

_In the distance, a monster of pure rock and lava rises up and gives an earth-shattering roar, but all of this turns out to be a hallucination as Elise comes to.  
"Miss Elise?" one of the hooded people says._

"What was that all about?" Sonic says.

_"It's... It's alright." Elise responds. Then she takes a bow, and gives a speech.  
"We give thanks for the blessed flames. May we always continue to have peace. Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light..." Then she lowers her torch to a bowl, and lights a cauldron above her. The crowd around the island cheers as Elise waves at them... then explosions filled the air as a giant battleship flies in from above._

"All rise for his majesty, the Eggman!" Rouge teased.

_A platform then came down, and on it was a man who was bowing to the princess._

_"A pleasure to meet you at last, Princess of Soleanna."_

"Wha... What the heck?! Okay, be right back." Sonic then pushed the pause button on the controller, ran out of the room for a second and came back with a laptop. "What are you doing, Sonic?" Tails asked.  
Sonic faced the camera of the laptop to himself and called someone on Skype.  
"Eggman, have you actually played these games?" "Uh... no?" "Then you've got to see this."  
Sonic faces the camera to the TV.  
"OH DEAR LORD! What have they done to me?!"


End file.
